1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to harvesting and bunching trees, and more particularly to an apparatus and method to accomplish this more economically and simply than heretofore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is old in the art to mount chain saws on power trains and to provide tree and stump grippers to assist in cutting trees.